The Industrial Revolution
by QueenOfBlackice
Summary: The first time Jack and Pitch meet is in the gritty streets of a bustling city. Jack, so lonely and starved for any kind of attention is desperate to get the only one to see him to stay. He pleads he will do anything for company, Pitch has a good idea of what that 'anything' is going to entail. (JackxPitch, blackice, yaoi, slash, lemon)


It was maybe sometime in the 1800's. Right around the Industrial Revolution. Jack Frost, our hero today, had found himself drawn to the budding cities of infant America.

He had started to explore the entire world, conquering his fear of the great bodies of water separating continents, but he always found himself back home, in America, near his lake or in the surrounding miles.

Now, he ventured into a grimey sort of human settlement that was just getting into the swing of really becoming disastrous. Some people spat it's name with disgust: Pittsburgh. The rivers were sludge, the air was tangible in a greasy black cloud. This was the worst fucking place Jack had ever seen! How could humans want to live here? exist here? Their very ambition was killing them.

Jack was fascinated.

he flew in low, landed in the street, immediately his feet turned black from the coal soot. Gross. Everything was covered in this black dust. It was bleak and gray. All colors were muted, even the people were!

This place was so desolate! It was depressing. Jack felt almost a bit nervous being in a place so apart from nature and all that he knew and loved. There was only one thing for it though! Jack would make this place fun. He had to! It felt too depressing to leave it like it was.

And the Kids! Even here in the bleakest hell the kids were playing! He followed a group of them down the street and they came to a junction where others were playing. They were rolling...dirt? Soot? Something black into balls and pelting them at each other. Oh, a makeshift snowball fight!

Jack whooped and flew over. With a bit of concentration he summoned snow clouds above the low hanging smog to hopefully get some real live white pristine snow for these kids to enjoy instead of that black shit. He planted his staff in the pavement and sat atop the crook waiting for his handiwork to drift down and join them.

What eventually reached his fingers though was not what he expected. It was gray and dirty. His snow, Jack Frost's magically summoned snow was DIRTY!

He hopped up into the wind and summoned more! If it snowed more then there will be a better chance that it will be white!

Flurries began to whip up as the wind increased.

Soon it howled through the alleyways and the flakes were fat and heavy and wet and STILL GRAY!

Jack became preoccupied by his failed intentions and worked even harder, not even noticing the kids shivering and abandoning their grimy game to run home for shelter. He would make this city white and pretty if it were the last thing he'd do!

"Lovely work you are doing." a voice sounded right next to Jack's ear.

He spun around and gasped.

"Wh-a?! Whose there?!" he brandished his staff in defense, there was no body, just a voice.

"No one of importance, but Someone rather intruiged." The voice replied.

"Show yourself!" Jack shouted.

And the voice complied. Deep shadows made even darker by the coal soot that seemed to float in the are coalesced into the figure of a man. Jack, stunned, dropped right out of the air to the pavement looking up at this looming shadow.

"Wh-who are you?" He questioned. Spirits were not unknown to him. he's been seen a few times actually by non-human things. This was clearly one of those things. He couldn't tell, though, if he was excited to meet someone who could see him, or if this guy was bad news. He looked to be way bad news.

The man sighed as skin and features formed out of the shadows and he stepped around Jack in an appraising circle.

Jack followed him turning with him, keeping the stranger to his front at all times. He stopped circling and looked out at the blanket of gray covering the city.

"Pitch Black." Was all he said.

Jack straightened up and looked at him. "What?"

"That's my name, you imbecile."

"O-oh." Jack shuffled his feet. "So...what are you uh...doing here?" Wow that was kind of lame.

The man chuckled though and looked down at Jack. "Just admiring the scenery. The fear."

"The….fear?" Wow, Jack was actually kinda dumb.

"Obviously. Isn't that why anyone does anything? Fear." Pitch drawled.

"Uh...ok." Jesus Jack. learn some social skills or this guy is gonna ditch you so fast! He scuffed his foot through the snow again and grumbled. "It's still gray."

"Gray?" Pitch asked.

"Yeah. the snow. It's gray here! i've never seen gray snow before I was trying to make it pretty and white."

"Well, thats pointless, look at what the humans have done to this place. Besides. Gray is a good color."

Jack snickered because of course Pitch would think that, he WAS gray!

Pitch glared down at him and began to walk off, taking insult to Jack's laughter.

Panicked, Jack reached out and grabbed the man's cloak shouting "Wait!"

Pitch yanked his dress out from Jack's hands and turned on him with a scowl. "What."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. You bore me."

"No please don't! I won't be boring I promise! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me alone!" Jack whined in a rather surprisingly heartbroken voice that he would have much prefered to have kept hidden, but his surprise very much didn't listen to his wants.

A shark-like grin spread across the shadow-man's face. "Anything?"

"Yes! Just don't go yet!" Jack was suddenly desperate. Where did that come from? Being alone for like a hundred years really borked his emotions.

"Very well. Come here." Pitch held out one of his slender gray hands.

Jack approached and clasped it in his own. Quickly, he was thrown into complete darkness and before he could even shout he tumbled to the ground in some other place. Looking up he noticed it was warmer here and dark and gloomy. There were giant metal birdcages looming overhead and they were on some sort of bridge.

Pitch, however, bent down and lifted Jack up before thrusting them into darkness for a second time.

Jack then found himself flung onto a giant soft bed. The bed was completely black, the sheets were pure silk, and black pillows were practically overflowing from the headboard. There were also 4 posts and upon each post ropes and chains were wrapped. It was decidedly kinky, if that word had even been invented back in the 1800's.

Jack, however, was completely confused. He sat up on the bed and stared wide-eyed at this strange man, clutching his staff close. "Wh-where are we?"

Pitch laughed and kneeled on the edge of the bed. He reached down and gently pried the staff from Jack's fingers cooing him into submission. "Shh it's alright, we are in my home now. All the better for you to do 'anything I want'."

"What is it you want?"

"You."

Jack's smile at that word was so bright Pitch literally recoiled with a hiss. He let Pitch take his staff and barely even noticed that the man disappeared it into the shadows. He sat cross legged and almost laughed as Pitch stood up and crossed his room.

"Well," Jack sing-songed, "you have me. Now what?"

Pitch opened a drawer to a cabinet Jack couldn't even see and soon returned to the bed. He knelt on the mattress once again and held out his hand. Jack held his out in response and Pitch dropped a glass vial into his hand filled with some clear liquid.

"Whats this?"

"Let's just call it magic." Pitch replied. He couldn't very well say 'lubricant' now could he? It's doubtful this stuff was even invented yet either.

"Ok." Jack popped the cork out and sniffed at it. It smelt like strawberries.

Pitch then took the bottle, recorked it and laid it on the bed. Next, his hand was on Jack's chest pushing my down into the sheets. Jack let himself be pushed because he was a naive little snowflake and had no idea what pitch was doing.

"Are we going to play a game?" He asked

"Oh yes." Pitch replied.

"What kind of game?"

"Have you ever heard of the game called 'True Love'?" Pitch questioned as he slipped a hand under the hem of Jack's hoodie (yes hoodies are period. look it up.).

"N-no i haven't...Is it fun?" Jack shivered. The head of that palm was almost scorching. He wanted more. More heat. He tried to press into Pitch's hand to get a little more.

Pitch responded with a hum of aproval and crept his fingers up higher. They came in contact with Jack's nipple and he tweaked the frozen little nub. Jack gasped and his hand came up to grip Pitch's wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked very naively.

"Playing 'True Love' What are you doing?"

"I-I'm playing too!" Jack refused to be the odd man out on any game ever. "How do you play?"

"All you have to do is just lie there and let me ravish you." Pitch moaned, his voice heady and deep with lust.

"Ok…." Jack complied and released Pitch's wrist. Pitch then snaked his other hand under Jack's hoodie and lifted the garment off of him completely, throwing it to the side. The air of Pitch's home was warm against Jack's skin. He enjoyed it.

Pitch ran his hands down Jack's body and, though the actions confused him, he did like them. This was something no one had ever done to him in his life ever. No one had even bothered to spend more than 5 minutes in his company till now. This was novel and new and he wanted it to last forever.

Pitch's fingers danced along the hem of his pants. Jack lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Pitch who somehow had gotten between his knees.

Pitch paused for a moment and ghosted his hand across Jack's crotch. The heat felt amazing there. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. It was a strange feeling and he was a bit more confused now than ever before. This was the oddest game he had ever played. Was he winning? What was the objective? He should probably ask…

"Pitch…" He whispered...because whispering felt apropriate here.

Pitch lifted a gray finger and pressed it to Jack's lips shushing him gently. Jack figured….that this was part of the game too.

With Jack successfully silenced, Pitch resumed his mini strations, only this time he hooked his index into the waistband of Jack's pants and began to pull them off.

Slowly, Pitch pulled Jack's pant's off his hips and down his thighs. His smouldering liquid gold eyes followed his hands as if he were refusing to look at the prize he just uncovered. A moment later, Jack's pants were thrown to the darkness just like his hoodie and he lay completely naked amid swathes of silk.

The contrast was stunning. THe purest white snow across the darkest black oil. Pitch sat back and admired the view.

That was when he noticed….After all he did...Jack was not hard?

Jack squirmed a bit under that heated gaze and sat up.

"What? Whats wrong?" The young sprite asked.

"Nothing." Pitch replied. He resolved to just keep going. This spirit would surely warm under his hand soon enough.

The Older spirit of fear settled himself between Jack's knees once again and ran his hands up those pristine white inner thighs in front of him.

Jack trembled beneath his touch. Good. He was getting somewhere.

Ever so slowly he inched up higher and higher. Jack watched his hands as they moved. Soon he was framing Jack's penis and balls. He paused a moment before gently taking the flacid member in hand.

It was cold. So cold. Inhumanly cold! Pitch knew that Jack was a winter spirit, he knew he would be cold but this was...This was surprising to say the least. He was also not hard! Still!

"You are so cold." Pitch said, somewhat dumbfounded. He stroked Jack's cock trying to coax some life into it...but nada.

"What." Jack asked, "Aren't you?"

"N-no...I'm not." Pitch let go of Jack's dick and sat back a bit. "Have you….have you never done this before? Do you understand whats going on?"

"'True Love' Game, isn't it?" Jack asked back.

Well….Pitch could still work with this, he figured. Jack didn't look like he was having a bad time...maybe he was just...really dumb.

Pitch decided to move on to his sure fire method of seduction. He shuffled back a bit and leaned down. His hands snaked up Jack's torso and pushed him back down onto the bed. He would enjoy this definitely.

Pitch kissed and nipped right above Jack's knee, and then slowly suckled his way up Jack's thigh, following the same path as his hands not a moment before.

Teasing Jack, he continued to kiss up to Jack's hip and gently bit down on the skin pulled over his hip bone. Jack was so small and innocent. Debautching such a thing was a rare pleasure. He would take his time, give him the most mind-blowing blow job the boy would ever experience in his future immortal life.

Slowly, sensually, Pitch kissed down the crease in Jack's hip leading to groin. His hands smoothed down Jack's unblemished skin to his thighs and then to his knees. He spread Jack's knees wider to give himself more room. and finally, Pitch opened his lips and licked a long stripe down from Jack's hip to his dick.

He was about to move back up to do it again when he tried to pull away AND FOUND HIS TONGUE FUCKING STUCK TO JACK'S COLD ASS FUCKING POPSICLE DICK.

STUCK.

HE WAS STUCK.

PITCH BLACK WAS STUCK TO JACK'S COLD DEAD COCK.

-the end-


End file.
